Betrayal of the Blood Dragon
by Omegabacklash
Summary: This story is an alternate storyline that begins at chapter 25 on my story Rise of the Blood Dragon. After telling the guild of what occurred on Tenroujima, Elena is exiled from the guild and left to fend for herself. What will happen to her after being betrayed by the one person she'd thought would always be by her side. I guess that is a bit of a cliff hanger eh.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Omegabacklash here. You all probably know me from my story Rise of the Blood Dragon. This story is just an idea that sprung up out of an alternate version of Chapter 25 onward. I was originally going to ask everyone what they thought about it. I decided that I'd just make this a separate story from the main storyline. I hope you all enjoy and will support my new story. With all that said I'll see you all at the end. Also I tend to use the same format on all of my stories.

Summary:

This story is an alternate storyline that begins at chapter 25 on my story Rise of the Blood Dragon. After telling the guild of what occurred on Tenroujima, Elena is exiled from the guild and left to fend for herself. What will happen to her after being betrayed by the one person she'd thought would always be by her side. I guess that is a bit of a cliff hanger eh.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1:**

(Elena's Pov)(Standing infront of everyone in the guild)

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. After telling everyone what had happened on Tenroujima, They all had looks of enragement and sadness cloaking them. Words that I never thought I'd hear from Natsu had been yelled at me without hesitation.

"Get out of here, I never want to see your face around here again. " He yelled with tears rolling down his cheeks. All of them had tears, and were probably thinking the same thing.

"Natsu-san, isn't that a bit harsh? " Wendy asked being the only one to take my side. She was a little bit nervous when asking the question, She could probably sense the tension in the air just as I could. Natsu looked to her with sadness and rage flowing over him.

"She let Gramps, Lisanna, Levy, Lucy, Happy, Carla, and everyone else die. She let our family die. Exiling her is probably the least harsh thing I can do. " He yelled at the young 12 year old girl. I looked down to the ground as he looked back to me. I could feel the eyes of Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Mirajane, Erza, Max, Jet, Droy, Reedus, Bisca, Alzack, Laki, and Kinana all on me. I could feel hate emanating off of each one of them, "Get going before I make you. You aren't welcome here anymore. " His words were like a hot iron rod piercing into my chest. I look up at him with a great sadness growing inside of me and nod. I turn my back to all of them and walk out of the guildhall without a second glance. As I walk through the streets of Magnolia to the Cathedral, I look back to the guild with a faint smile.

"I guess you couldn't keep your promise. " I say as tears begin to stream down my face. I turn back around and continue walking down the street to the side of the Kardia Cathedral that held my parents grave. I open the gate to the graveyard and walk inside. I walk until I'm infront of my parents' graves. I kneel down ifront of them, "I'm sorry papa. I don't think I can stay here anymore. I'm going to seek out a new home and I'll come to visit every year just like I always do. " I say as I stand up with tears still very evident, "I will be going then. " I say as I feel my emotions begin to take hold of me. I sprout my wings and fly off in an eastern direction. When I reach the outskirts of Magnolia, I look back to see the large city and say my farewells. I wouldn't come back to this town for a long time, and I felt an ache in my chest as the thought dawned on me. I turn around and take my dragon form as I begin my flight away from this nation.

(Timeskip 2 days later)

I had flown to the eastern forests far outside Fiore's. I had taken shelter in a cave at the bottom of a mountain in the forest for the last day, and I had broken down realizing what had happened. I hadn't moved in over half a day, but I still continue to cry. It was a cold and damp day today with all the rain that had been in this area. The steady stream of rain coming from the sky covered the sound of my sobbing, to most. I felt the ground shaking as if a large creature was walking through the area. I raise my head as the large booms of what I thought to be footsteps stops. My eyes widen as I see the Dragon I had fought not even a week ago standing there at the entrance to my refuge.

"If you've came to finish me. Go on ahead. " I say lowering my body back onto the ground. I hear a sound that is very similar to when I change to my Dragon form accompanied by soft footsteps. Then, A warmth enveloped my body causing me to look around to see a man lying there embracing me, "Who are you, and what the hell do you think you're doing. " The man looks at me with his azure colored eyes.

"You know me as Acnologia the apocalypse dragon, but you can call me Kain jaeger. " He says as he tightens his grip a little bit. I turn back around and curl back into my ball some.

"If you aren't here to kill me, why are you here? " I ask as he pulls me into his embrace.

"You are strong, resilient, caring, and everything else that I've been searching for. I wish for you to become my mate. " he says causing my eyes to widen.

"Why would I do that. I'm not going to become your mate just to take orders from zeref again. " I yell at him as I break away from his embrace. He looks at me confused and now I get a better look at him. He is a tall man with azure colored eyes and hair that is a deep shade of blue. He wore a black overcoat with blue outlines with a back shirt under it.

"I do not take orders from that man. What gives you the idea that I would, and better yet. Why did you defend him on Tenroujima? " He questioned as he stood up to look down at me.

"I wouldn't defend him if my life depended on it. He said that my judgement was in your hands. " I say equally confused. We exchange glances with each other and then understand the situation.

"He played the both of us. " Kain said as he slammed his fist onto the cave wall. A tiny crater was left in the wall where his fist had landed. I sit back down with my back to the wall, "Damnit! " He yells in frustration.

"My family was on the island. " I say with tears forming in my eyes. He looks down at me in realization and then turns to the opening in the cave.

"I'm sorry, I was unaware. I thought Zeref was the only one on the island. He said that I couldn't best his creation aka you. " Kain said taking a seat next to me. I can see that he is troubled by his actions. We sit there for minutes in absolute silence.

"Kain, where do you come from? " I ask looking over to him breaking the silence. He looks over to me and laughs a bit as he leans back a bit.

"I'm from your time. I was a soldier originally under king Garus, but Zeref saw something in me and took me while I was off duty. When I woke up, I had no control over my body and he was ordering me around like I was a puppet. My body had also changed to the dragon everyone calls Acnologia. I watched your fight against Garus and it snapped me out of my bindings, and I fled away from the kingdom. I learned how to change back into my original form, the one I'm in now, and I came back to the nation to help rebuild. Ever since then, I have been hunting down Zeref. " He explained as I looked upon him with awe. I didn't know that we had so much in common. He turns to face me and puts an arm around my shoulder, "I take it since you're all the way out here. That something happened because of me? " He questioned. I feel my sadness rise again along with tears begin to run like a water fall.

"I was exiled from the guild. Everyone blames me for their deaths. " I say through my sobs. I feel him lift me up and place me in his lap with my head against his chest. I turn my head into his chest and cry into his shirt.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I didn't think that my actions would have this much of an impact. " Kain said as he embraced me and comforted me, "I'll stay by your side for as long as I live. I won't let anyone hurt you like this again. I'll do my best to make it up to you. " He adds causing me to look up at him.

"Kain, Do you really want me to be your mate? " I ask wiping the tears from my eyes. He smiles and places his forehead up against mine and closes his eyes.

"You ignited something in me that I thought was long dead. I believe that you are the one and only person for me in this world. Nothing would make me happier than you becoming my mate. " he says in a way that warmed my body from the inside out. I look up at him smiling as the tears fell.

"ok, I'll become your mate. From now on, I'm in your care. " I say causing his eyes to shoot open in a surprised manner. A blush appears across his cheeks as I lean up and kiss him on the lips.

That day marked a turn in my life. Over the following months, I learned that Kain was a really good person at heart, and soon came to be in love with him. He took care of me, and made me happier than I ever thought I could be. He showed me the light.

(2 years later)

I had woken up in my room at the sabertooth guildhall. Kain had suggested that we join a guild since it would be more like a home for the both of us. He went searching for a guild a few months back and found Sabertooth. It wasn't a very large guild, but It seemed homely. The guildmaster was a nice old man who accepted us into the guild with open arms. He made us feel welcome and gave us a room in the guildhall. The room he gave us was very nice. It had a bed that could fit three people with red covers, a dresser that we kept both of our clothes in, and there was a closet that we used for some storage. As I began to stir more and more, I opened my eyes and looked around to see Kain sitting at the edge of the bed. He was running his hands through my hair and rubbing my slightly bulging belly.

"how you feeling? " He asked in a concerned tone. He might be the dragon of the apocalypse, but he's one of the most caring people that I know. He had helped me heal the wound he caused to my eye. I could see out of my eye and the scar wasn't as visible as it used to be.

"I'm a bit nauseous, but I'm ok. " I say as I place my hand over my bulging stomach. After Kain marked me, He asked me what I thought about having children. I didn't really mind having a child, but it was a bit scary, the thought of it I mean.

"Do you want anything? " He asks as I begin to lean up and prop myself on the headboard of the bed. I smile at him as I start to think.

"I'm not really sure. Something to drink would be nice. " I say smiling causing him to chuckle a bit. I didn't want him to go out of his way to get something for me that I could get myself.

"Ok, I'll be back with some breakfast. Bacon and eggs sound ok to you? " He questions as he stands up and leans over to give me a kiss. He kisses me directly on my lips gaining entry without resistance, and then he backs away and heads towards the door.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be there in a minute. " I say as I begin to move to stand. I struggle to get to my feet as the nausea takes hold of me once again. He rushes back over to me not wanting me to hurt myself and puts an arm around me.

"There we go. Don't go doing anything to demanding ok. " He says as we exit the room and head down the hallway to the main area of the guildhall. The guild didn't have to many people in it today because a lot of members were out of jobs.

"Mrs. Elena! " I hear a familiar voice call out. It was one of the dragon slayers native to this guild, though he was 14. I turn around to see the boy and his friend running over to me.

"Hey Sting. How are you and Rogue doing today? " I ask the both of them as they reach Kain and I. Sting and Rogue both smile at me. They had Frosch and Lector along with them, but they didn't talk much at times.

"We were practicing just like you said we should do. I'm going to keep my promise. " Sting said with a smile. When we came to the guild, Sting and Rogue had recently joined and I began to train the both of them along with Kain. Sting and Rogue made me a promise that someday they would be as strong as Me. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Are you feeling ok Mrs. Elena? " Rogue asked pointing at my stomach. I look at Kain and giggle a little bit. Then, I turn back around to them.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. You remember when I told the guild that I was pregnant. This is just a part of it. " I explain smiling at the two. They look at me and smile then turn to each other and nod. They run off back to where they were when we entered the room and waved as they ran. We continued walking to a table and Kain helped me sit down onto the booth like seat.

"Now rest here. I'll be back in a minute. " Kain said as he walked around the corner into the kitchen. I laid my head down onto the table and I felt sleep beginning to take me once again. I had gotten to where I tire easily and I couldn't do anything that was physically demanding. Before I knew it, I could smell bacon and eggs causing me to raise my head. There infront of me laid a plate with those two items. Beside the plate, was a glass of grape juice and I turn to see Kain sitting beside me with his plate still sitting there as well.

"how long has this been sitting here? " I ask concerned about Kain. He looked over at me opening his eyes and looking over at me. He smiled and put his left arm around me.

"Don't worry about that. I've kept everything warm for you, and let you sleep. " He said causing me to look over at his plate.

"You waited on me to. " I said in a saddened voice. I knew Kain was going to be busy and that he needed the strength.

"What type of mate would I be if I ate without her. " He said causing a blush to appear on my cheeks. He leans over and gives me a kiss on my forehead as I reach for the silverware to eat the eggs. I feel the blush deepen at the kiss and I look over to him to say something, but he silences me with a kiss on the lips forcing a moan instead. He breaks the kiss and looks at me, "You need to eat, for the both of you. " he said smiling as he put a hand over my belly.

"I know. " I reply as I take a bite of the eggs and the taste is absolutely amazing. Kain was an excellent cook in my opinion and made some of the best dishes I've ever tasted. We sit there for a while enjoying our meal together and I look over to see him smiling back at me. He reaches over and places an arm around me pulling me into his chest.

"I'll miss you. " he says smiling. I look up at him smiling back up at him.

"Hurry back ok, I don't like being left alone at night without my pillow. " I say jokingly. He laughs trying to keep his drink in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'll make this one quick. That way we get to have a bit of fun when I return. " He says causing a blush to appear on my cheeks, "Well I better get going. " He says after a few minutes.

"Good luck. " I say as he heads towards the door. When he reaches the door he turns around and waves good bye. I turn back around and look down at the food he made for me. It brings a smile to my lips as I lower my hands to my stomach and think about the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys Omegabacklash here. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my Storyline break off. I look forward to seeing what you all think and the ideas you might give me for future chapters. For those of you who don't really understand what is going on in this story. It might help to go and read Rise of the Blood Dragon. I don't have much to say so….

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time. Cya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Omegabacklash here. I'm glad to see that some people are interested in my little side project, and I'm going to try to update this story as much as possible. I'm probably going to post 2 chapter on my main story and then post one onto this one. If people really start to like this story, I might post one chapter on one and then one on the other. With all that said, I'll begin what you all came here for. Hope you all enjoy. :D

Summary:

This story is an alternate storyline that begins at chapter 25 on my story Rise of the Blood Dragon. After telling the guild of what occurred on Tenroujima, Elena is exiled from the guild and left to fend for herself. What will happen to her after being betrayed by the one person she'd thought would always be by her side. I guess that is a bit of a cliff hanger eh.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

**REMIND OF THIS BEING AN M-RATED STORY. I WILL BE EXPRESSING SUCH CONTENT. EXAMPLES: LANGUAGE, SCENES, ETC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2:**

(3-4 months later)(Fairy Tail Guildhall)(Wendy's Pov)

It had been really sad without Elena-san here. I had moved into her room when she left, and I've kept everything in the order that she left it if she ever comes back. I had grown a little bit over the last few years and I was now a little bit shorter than Mira. I had swapped my clothing style to a pair of blue jeans and a blue hearts kruez shirt paired with Elena's silver jacket with black outlines and a design of a dragon on the back of it. Today Natsu called me and a few others into his office, not sure why though. I had walked back to the office to see Mira, Erza, Romeo, Macao, UItear, and Meredy standing there. Meredy had joined the guild a month after Elena left with her adopted mother UItear. My attention is drawn away from everyone as the office door opens to reveal Natsu standing there.

"Come in, We need to discuss something. " He says walking away from the door. I walk into the spacy room that had a few benches as well as seats positioned inside infront of the main desk. Meredy, UItear, and I all stand at the back of the room while everyone else takes seats on the benches and chairs. Mira and Erza sit together, and Macao and Romeo sit beside each other. Natsu takes a seat on the front of the desk and sits there quietly for a minute, "I'm sure you all are probably confused why I brought you here. " He said causing my ears to perk up.

"It's not often you call this many people into your office. " UItear says causing him to look back at her passed everyone else. He gives her a faint smile and then looks back at the rest of the group. He has a faint frown as looks up at everyone.

"I've had something on my mind for a long time… " He begins to speak, "I realize that I've done something that can't really be forgiven easily. " He says with a sadness in his voice. A scowl almost instantly appears on my face knowing what he's talking about.

"You're talking about when you drove out Elena aren't you. " I say with a poison coating my words. My relationship with Natsu and a lot of the guildmembers, who had been in the guild before Tenroujima, had soured after I saw what happened to Elena. Everyone looked back at me giving me strange looks that, in a nutshell, said, "why are you talking like that to him. ". I ignored the looks as I looked at Natsu with a hostile glare. He knew that I had begun to resent him since he had exiled her.

"Yeah, That's what I'm talking about. " He admitted looking back down, "I took out my anger and sadness on one of the people I held most dear, and for that I know I couldn't be forgiven. " He looked back up at me with a serious look in his eyes, "But that is what I've gathered you all here today for. I want to find Elena and apologize to her, and if possible, get her back into our family. " He said in a sympathetic tone but with a serious voice. Everyone in the room smiled at his words, but me. I got more pissed by the second hearing his words.

"What makes you think she wants to come back, and what do you mean by GET. Are you treating her like some sort of trophy or prize. " I say causing everyone in the room to stare at me with awestruck looks. I had never been one to back talk or yell at someone older than me. I watch as Erza stands up and turns to look at me.

"Wendy, He's trying to right his wrong. Why can't you see that. " Erza said looking at me with a threatening glare.

"There wouldn't be a problem if you would've took her side like I did. Any of you, Everyone just abandoned her like she was never here in the first place. You were there with Elena and I during the Tenroujima incident, but We weren't exile. We are at as much fault as her. " I yell at Erza causing her to back away a bit. Natsu stands up from his seat and walks behind his desk and plops down in his seat. He leans and braces his elbows onto the desk and looks at me.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. We were all blinded by our loss and neglected the truth of the matter that no one is at fault but the one who destroyed Tenroujima. It has been a burden that has weighed heavily on my consciousness ever since the truth of the situation wasn't blinded. " He says in a saddened voice. I give Natsu a dark glare.

"So you're doing this because of guilt now. " I say in a venomous manner.

"Maybe so, but accepting what I've done without trying to fix the damage wouldn't help anyone. " He says causing my emotions to flare. Instead of responding I walk over to the door and swing it open to slam it as I walk out. I hear Meredy go to the door, only to be stopped by Natsu.

"Let her go, She needs some time to be alone. " I hear him say as I turn to corner and continue my way out of the guild.

(Timeskip)(Elena/Gray/Natsu/Wendy's home)

After barging out of the guild, I ran home, up the stairs, and into my/Elena's room. I plop down on the bed and curl up into a ball. I sit there staring at the room of the person who I thought of as an older sister with a sadness filling me. I lay up and walk over to the desk that I bought and put into the room, so I could write letters in privacy. I sit down in the chair, and pull out one of the drawers. Inside the drawer, there was a stack of paper as well as inks, pens, pencils, colors, and anything else I'd need for things such as writing or drawing. I pull the little tab that was almost unnoticeable and lift up the wooden panel on the bottom revealing opened letters. I reach into the drawer and pick up the letter that was set atop of the others. I open the letter and pull out a slip of paper with writing on it. I begin to read the familiar handwriting. I had received the letter a week earlier by Xan. He had been the one to deliver the letters from Elena, even though she quite a distance away. The letter read as such:

Dear Wendy,

I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you in a while. I explained to you in my previous letter that I am to be expecting in a few days, so says the doctor. I would like it if you could come and visit your niece or nephew when you can. Kain has been taking good care of me, so you needn't worry about my health. The guild that we've settle into is a very nice one. It reminds me of how Fairy Tail was when I was younger. If you do decide to visit, Xan remains in your general area, so you can ask him to take you to the guild where I am. And before you say anything, yes I have been watching over you and I'm glad that you've improved so much. I look forward to seeing you.

Your big sister, Elena.

I felt tears begin to stroll down my cheeks. I had been exchanging letters with Elena for about a year or so. She had kept in contact with me ever since she left, and She always referred to me as her little sister. She would send me gifts every now and then for events such as Christmas, my birthday, or other holidays. She had almost always had a way to bring a smile to my lips. I look around the room and close the letter and place it back into its compartment. I then close the compartment followed by the drawer. I look back around the room and then to a dark corner. Suddenly there is a knocking at the door, before any words are said, I smell Meredy at the door.

"Wendy? " She calls as I walk over to my bed and sit down. I look towards the door not going to open it.

"Yeah? " I question causing her to shuffle a bit.

"Could I come in? " She asks. Meredy had become close friends to me over the time she's been in the guild, even though she is Natsu's little sister.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. " I reply knowing that she wanted to talk about my hostilities towards her older brother. She knew that I had hostilities towards him about Elena's exilement, and She understood and agreed that I had good reason.

"Ok, " She says in an accepting manner, "I just wanted to let you know that Natsu was going to go to New Extalia with a few others to see if their council would help him find Elena. " She adds causing my ears to perk up again. Natsu would be walking into a powder keg entering the general area of New Extalia. I had heard that Zero, Alucard, and a few others had been outraged when Elena was exiled. Alucard had come to talk to me, and he thanked me for taking Elena's side telling me that he appreciated my loyalty to my family.

"I take it he wants to me join him? " I question causing a silence to come from the outside. She was probably thinking of a way to tell me that wouldn't set me off. After a minute, she speaks again.

"He didn't say that, but he did say that he would appreciate it if you came. " Meredy said causing me to scowl and lay my head back down.

"I'm not going with him. I've already made plans for the day. " I say in a modest manner. I, unlike the guild, didn't have to ask to know where she was. She kept me up to date with everything that was happening in hers, while I let her know what was happening in the guild.

"Ok, I'm here if you want to talk to me about it… " She said stopping mid thought, "you know, since she's not here. " Meredy, even though she was probably my closest friend, didn't know about the letters. I had kept them hidden from everyone, so people wouldn't harass me about it. I listen as Meredy walks away and down the stairs. I don't get up until I hear the front door slams shut. I get up and look to the dark corner of the room.

"Xan are you there? " I question and get a response almost immediately as he begins to materialize infront of the corner. He takes a bow as he finishes materializing himself.

"You called Wendy. " He said raising up causing him to tower above me. I look up to him still a bit intimidated by his size. No matter how many times I'd seen him he still scares me a bit.

"Could you take me to Elena? " I question to be greeted by him extending his right hand to me.

"Are you willing to travel through a realm of Shadows to reach her? If so take my hand and take the first step towards your sister. " He says grinning widely as I extend my hand to take his. I grasp his hand and step forward towards the darkness in the corner. I watch as my body, as well as his, molds into the shadows. Once inside the darkness of the corner, He looks down at me smiling, "Do not let go of my hand. It may be quicker to move through this realm, but it is also more dangerious. " He says as we begin to walk forward. I look around to see scenery moving around me a lot faster than I thought it should have been. I look to him with a questioning gaze. He takes notice of this and opens his mouth, "in this realm, Earthland's proportion is smaller so if you walk the same distance in both realms. You would cover more ground here. " He explains as we continue walking. We continue walking in silence as I watch the surrounding scenery drift by.

(Timeskip)(1-2 hour(s) later)

We had stopped and exited the shadows in an unfamiliar building. I look around to see wooden floors and walls. There are tables much like the ones in Fairy Tail in the open area, and I turn my attention to a small old man sitting on the bar looking table. Xan begins to walk through the building receiving welcomes throughout the room. I hear people ask him where he had been and who I was. I look over to see a boy with blonde hair and another one with pitch black hair. They look as if they are my age, but they are a bit bigger than me. They are accompanied by exceed, one crimson colored and the other was green with a pink frog suit on. I laugh a little bit seeing the costume the exceed was wearing, in my opinion it was cute.

"I have returned Guildmaster, and I brought a friend who has come to see Elena. " Xan says as he walks up to the old man. The old man looks up to him smiling, and proceeds to turn his gaze to me looking me over.

"So you're the one she writes to. " He states looking to my arm to see my Fairy Tail guildmark, "I'm glad we could finally meet. She talks of you very fondly. " He adds as he stands up and jumps down from the bar like table. He was about the size that I used to be. He turns and walks a little bit, then turns to look back at us, "She is this way. " He says waving his hand towards us causing me to follow after him. He walks down the wall into what looks like a hallway with me behind him.

"Thank you for letting me come. " I thank as I begin to follow him through a hallway accompanied by Xan. I look at the doors as we pass them, and they look like dorm rooms.

"No need to thank me. I like family, it was a fundamental part of this guild when it was founded. " He says as he stops infront of a door labeled Saito. He turns around to look at Xan and I with a happy look, "Now when you enter, be very quiet. She's still hasn't completely recovered. " He says reaching for the knob of the door.

"How can I help you? " We hear a voice come from behind us. I turn around to see a tall man with blackish-blue hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with a pair of pants and had a black and blue jacket on his shoulder.

"I thought you were in with Elena, Kain. " The guildmaster said in somewhat of a questioning manner raising a brow. The man called Kain looked over to the guildmaster and smiled.

"I was, but I figured that she would be hungry. I went to get her something to eat and drink. " As he said that I looked down to see a plate filled with food in his hand. He walks passed me and to the door opening it slowly and walking in. I follow inside with Xan behind me. The guildmaster went no further passed the door, and once I was inside, He began walking back through the hallway. Once inside and looking around the room, My eyes fall on Elena laying up in the bed with her back propped up against some pillows with a small bundle of clothe in her arms. Moving around a little bit more, I see the face of a small baby with blue eyes, "I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up. " Kain said walking up to the side of the bed placing the plate onto the nightstand beside the bed. Elena smiles at him.

"Thank you. I'm not hungry right now, but I might be in a little bit. " She says looking over to me and Xan, "Wendy, I'm glad you came. You've grown a lot since I last saw you. " She says motioning me to come over to her with her open arm. I was a bit speechless on what to say as I approached. I take a seat beside her on the bed making sure not to cause too much shaking. I watch as Elena rocks the small baby back and forth as it looks back at her, "Would you like to hold her? " I hear Elena ask me smiling as she looks over to me. I nod my head yes, and watch as Elena slowly raises up the small baby's clothes, that the baby is wrapped in. I extend my hands, and she places the baby into my arms. I look down at the very small girl as she stares back up at me with a smile and a look of awe. I look over to Elena and Kain to see them smiling at me.

"What did you name her? " I question causing Kain to look over at Elena to receive a smile back.

"We named her after my little sister, who passed away when I was young. " Kain explained and looked over to Elena with a happy expression.

"Her name is Miku Saito. " Elena says smiling. I look back down at Miku to see her smiling up at me. I could see a few black looking hairs coming out on her head as she looked up at me. A smile was brought to my lips as I looked into her innocent eyes.

"Hello Miku, I'm your aunt Wendy. " I say with a tear of happiness forming in my eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This took me a few days to complete, and I hope that you all like it. I look forward to seeing all the feedback on this especially all the ideas, thoughts, or anything you want to say to me in general. I'll try to start on the next chapter for this series with the next week or so, so please be patient if you really like this story. With all that said:

This is Omegabacklash aka AlexanderWind signing off until next time. Cya :D


End file.
